A collaborative linkage study of melanoma families that are not linked to known melanoma loci is ongoing. Power studies have been performed to pick the most informative families for the search for an additional melanoma locus and genotyping for a genome wide scan has been completed on these samples. Analyses of the genome scan have been performed and results were presented at the annual meeting of the Melanoma Consortium. Additonal families from the Melanoma Consortium were added to the Phase 2 dataset to increase power. These Phase 2 samples were genotyped in regions showing suggestive evidence of linkage in the genome scan. Analyses of these data have been completed in this fiscal year, yielding evidence of linkage in one region of the genome. A manuscript presenting these results is currently in preparation. Additional families are being collected to add to this resource. In addition, we are following up intriquing evidence of a distinct locus in families with both ocular and skin melanoma. Additional families have been collected that have clustering of ocular and skin melanoma and genotyping and analysis are ongoing.